


A Morning with Chan and Pocket SKZ

by coffeepuppy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen, it's short but enjoy it, pocket stray kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeepuppy/pseuds/coffeepuppy
Summary: Chan has eight pocket-sized friends. Needless to say, his mornings are interesting.





	A Morning with Chan and Pocket SKZ

**Author's Note:**

> go check out @dmesticbroccoli on twitter for giving me this idea uwu
> 
> enjoy reading ♡

Beams of sunlight peeked through the tiny spaces between the curtains of Chan's bedroom, bathing his face and hair in a soft glow. The slowly increasing warmth on his skin was enough to wake him, and soon enough he found himself rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

It was quiet and peaceful, nothing but the sound of his bed sheets and blankets being shuffled around as he made little attempts to get himself out of bed. The floor was horribly cold, but Chan managed to ignore the icy feeling settling into his feet, he knew that eventually it was going to numb, and that he wouldn't even feel it after a few minutes.

He stumbled his way into the kitchen, narrowing his eyes at the items on his counter top. He didn't recall ever moving anything last night. Chan grabs an almost empty pack of chips, blinking as he tried to remember if he had ever eaten any of whatever he was looking at right now. There was a pile of unopened packs to his right, and he simply stared at them in utter confusion until his thoughts were interrupted by a series of voices and tiny crunching noises.

Chan suddenly understood the current mess in his kitchen. With a soft sigh, he lifted one of the packs to reveal three small figures all huddled up between all the bags of chips.

Changbin, the tiniest of the three, standing at only 3 inches, was currently making a makeshift nest for himself out of previous chip bags that he probably spent hours taking apart. Felix, the slightly taller and only blonde male, stood next to Jeongin who seemed quite interested in whatever it was Changbin was trying to achieve. Chan thinks it's adorable, and he soon waves goodbye and leaves them be to find the rest of his pocket sized friends.

Minho wasn't hard to find, since he usually lounged around the living room windows where sunlight poured in at just the right amounts. He had grown rather attached to the cat that frequently visited Chan's home for free food. Jisung was right beside him, hands pressed against the glass, watching the said cat climb onto the windowsill and rest there.

Chan huffed, that was five down, three more to go.

Seungmin wasn't too far off from the others, but it was slightly more difficult to find him since he was more quiet than the rest. But eventually, Chan found him lying down on an open book, too busy reading and comparing his hand size to the printed letters to notice the curious eyes behind him. Hyunjin, on the other hand, had fallen asleep on one of the said books and looked too peaceful to wake up.

The last one Chan found was Woojin. He never usually moved around a lot, but there he was, on the counter with the first three he had found earlier, currently threatening Changbin with a corn chip.

Chan shakes his head, taking the chip from Woojin's hands and moving it aside. Changbin lets out a weird, high-pitched noise of happiness before diving into his makeshift nest of wrappers. Felix soon follows after him with a laugh. Jeongin, on the other hand, stood almost at the edge of the counter, tugging at Chan's shirt. The latter smiles, offering his hand for Jeongin to step on. 

"Mind explaining what happened to this place when I was asleep?"

Jeongin shrugs his shoulders, pointing at the nest Changbin was currently rolling in. "We got hungry, but he decided to bring out more than we could eat and we just decided to mess around with the packets." He explained before pointing to Woojin next. "He came a bit late, challenged Changbin to a duel and they spent about an hour earlier fighting with the leftover chips. Woojin won most rounds." Jeongin adds, deciding not to mention Changbin's loss just because he broke all of his chips before the duel.

Chan simply nods, seating himself on one of the kitchen stools. He feels another tug on his shirt, right next to his shoulder, and soon enough he hears Felix's voice just below his ear. The blonde slides down his arm clumsily, landing on his hand and almost crashing into Jeongin in the process. The younger lets out a screech and Felix simply laughs, waving at Chan as he sat on his palm.

"Channie, what about me?" Changbin suddenly appears next to his hand, Woojin right behind him. Both climbed onto his palm to join the other two, and Chan has to fight the urge to move because it was starting to tickle.

"There's enough space for everyone! Let's go get the others!" Jeongin pretends to press buttons, Chan getting up and playing along. He marches into the living room like a robot, making a stop by the window where Minho and Jisung were currently basking in early morning sunlight.

Jisung immediately perks up at the sight of Chan, jumping around like a child while Minho sat up to give him a judging look. "Get on already." Felix whined as Chan lowered his hand. Jisung tripped as he walked over, landing on Chan's palm face-first while Minho laughed at him. Minho spent about half a minute more laughing before joining the rest, and Chan proceeded to move around the living room to find the last two.

Hyunjin had already woken up by then, and Seungmin was currently struggling to flip pages. Chan sits close to them, but says nothing. Felix, however, refuses to stay quiet as soon as Chan lowered his hand to the floor. "Let's go!" Hyunjin almost flinches at the yell, and Seungmin stops trying to battle his book to look at the owner of the voice. "What's all of that supposed to be?" Hyunjin asks, referring to the group currently standing on Chan's hand.

"It's a joy ride, I guess. Now get on, the next stop is the kitchen. I'm hungry."

When Hyunjin and Seungmin finally got on, Chan made a beeline for the kitchen, setting them all down on the counter. 

Chan immediately starts to prepare breakfast, and the rest decide to sprawl out on the cold marble counter. Felix and Jeongin decide to ditch the others, proceeding to climb and find a cozy little area somewhere inside Chan's fruit basket. Jisung complains that they're being unfair since their place was warmer, but he made no move to follow them.

Chan looks back at the eight figures moving about on the counter every once in a while, and once he was done cooking, he announces breakfast at the top of his lungs, succeeding in scaring the living daylights out of everyone, most especially Hyunjin.

"You're lucky I love you and pancakes." Hyunjin mumbles under his breath. Chan obviously doesn't hear it, but a small smile dawns on his lips anyway as he grabs his own plate, as well as set tinier plates down on the counter along with equally tinier pancakes.

"I smell food, move out of the way." Felix's voice suddenly cuts through the several noises of approval, taking his own plate and seating himself right next to Chan's arm. Jeongin pops out of the fruit basket a little later, almost landing on Jisung when he climbs out and earning a series of complaints from the older, none of which he paid attention to. Somebody else joins the conversation, and suddenly the counter was filled with surprisingly loud voices. Chan watches all of them silently, but was amused at whatever was happening in front of him.

A playful fight ensues and soon Chan finds himself with empty plates, the others suddenly forming what seemed like a circle as they all yelled at each other incoherently. Woojin says something about diving into the trash to retrieve his almighty weapon— which was a corn chip, but decides against it knowing that the others would probably close the lid on him. Jisung ended up getting too excited, tripping over a plate and falling into a drop of leftover honey. Chan makes a mental note to help clean him up later.

Seungmin doesn't like noise, and apparently so does Hyunjin, so the duo move to a more quiet area, or basically just the fruit basket.

Changbin returns to his nest, thankfully it had been untouched. Woojin had been planning to ruin it, so Changbin sat there, not willing to let go of the messy pile of wrappers he called a nest. At least, not until Woojin would find another corn chip to threaten him with. Minho had instantly fallen asleep after the meal, a crumpled candy wrapper covering his face to block the bright kitchen lights. Felix and Jeongin didn't bother to move around much considering they were absolutely full, preferring to use Chan's arm as a backrest.

"You guys are a mess." Chan huffed, but it's all playful and he means no offense. "Yeah, but you love putting up with us, so there's that." Changbin retorts, shrugging his shoulders. Chan simply rolls his eyes, deciding that dishes could wait until later, setting them aside as he watched the others do their own thing. There was something relaxing about watching them go about their business, Chan doesn't know why or what, but it's sort of calming, thankfully. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I do."


End file.
